A known relay of this type (German AS 24 59 039) possesses a two-part coil body into which the counter contacts, serving as a yoke, are injected, where the contact space is sealed by a magnet lying between the angled off counter contacts. In this known construction, the permanent magnet is polarized at right angles to the coil axis. This means that a large-area coupling to the permanent magnet poles can be achieved only at the expense of a long relay length or at the expense of a correspondingly shortened contact space or coil winding space. The coupling itself between the permanent magnet and the yoke elements injected in two coil halves is also not optimal.
The aim of the invention is to design a relay of the type described in the introduction in such a manner as to facilitate the best possible coupling of all the components which conduct the magnetic flux, and that in particular, in the permanent magnet arrangement, the existing space is exploited in optimal fashion. The permanent magnet arrangement is to possess the largest possible coupling surfaces and to represent the least possible proportion of the overall dimensions of the relay.